Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.547$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.547 = \dfrac{54.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.547} = 54.7\%$ $54.7$ per hundred = $54.7$ per cent = $54.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.